My Kind Of Miracle
by lindsayd16
Summary: Inspired by the season ten teaser video. Sam turns to demon blood to save his brother and both the brother's struggle with the daunting question: Who's the real monster? Rated T for language. Promise it's better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

In light of the season ten teaser video, I felt compelled to write this. Although I won't be getting into the actual episode the video was featuring until about the second or third chapter. This first chapter will be what prompted the "who's the real monster?" question.

**CHAPTER ONE: Just A Sip**

Sam was devastated to say the least.

Sure, Dean and him had a shitty year, but at the end they had fixed things between them.

But then, Dean didn't stay dead.

At first Sam wasn't having it. Crowley was going to bring Dean back because damnit, he got him into this mess. But when the King never showed, the youngest Winchester took it as a sign.

_What's dead should stay dead._

Dean's words rang through Sam's mind as his heart raced, waiting for Crowley to show up.

Sam finally understood the desperation Dean must've felt every single time he had died.

And then he heard a noise from upstairs.

A creak, the slightest of creaks.

But enough to send a spark of hope throughout Sam's whole being.

Sprinting upstairs, Sam stopped when he saw his brother's bedroom door open. Gun out and ready, Sam approached the door he could've sworn he had shut.

Glancing in, he had to blink a couple of times to register exactly what he was seeing.

The bed Dean's dead body had been previously lying on was now empty. Now, in Sam's past experiences, most bodies don't jus t get up and walk out without something supernaturaly going on.

Finally registering that there was someone in the room, Sam turned his head to the left to see a smug looking Crowley staring at him, one hand in his trouser pocket.

"Hello Moose." The King said, trying to hide his amusement.

"Where's Dean?" Sam snapped, lunging at Crowley and pinning him against the wall.

"Dean's taking a small vacation. Don't worry; I'm sure he'll be up to see you soon." A sly grin crept across the former crossroad demons face.

"Up? Give me more than these vague ass answers!" The youngest Winchester demanded.

"Hell, Moose. Really? You didn't pick up on that?" Crowley asked, rolling his eyes as if Sam was just that incompetent.

Sam shoved his arm into The King's throat and pressed hard to cut off his oxygen. "Damnit Crowley why is he down there?" It was evident the hunter was losing his patience but at the moment, Crowley didn't care.

"Demon's tend to go there on a regular basis. Dean decided to start right away." Seeing Sam's look of confusion, he went on. "The Mark, Jolly Green."

It was like all the tumblers had fallen into place. The King could almost see the realization play across the youngest Winchester's face.

"No no _no. _You son of a bitch! You _knew _this would happen!" At last losing his grip on self control, Sam drove his fist into Crowley's stomach.

"You should really start to believe in miracles, Moose. I did and look what happened." With one last smirk at the hunter, Crowley snapped his fingers and vanished.

….

It was a whole new sensation for Dean.

He had never felt so… _powerful._

Even before when he had just the Mark, he had never felt absolute control like this before.

Now, the Mark of Cain just added to all the powers he would normally have as a demon.

Everything was intensified.

Well, not everything.

For the most part it was just the need to kill anything in sight and not to give a fuck anymore.

After Dean had first woken up, First Blade in hand, Crowley watching intently, he had felt like a whole new person.

Now Dean just felt like this was who he was all along, it was just hidden under piles of self-loathing and misplaced guilt.

The second Crowley saw what the eldest Winchester had become he ordered him to go to Hell while he handled his brother.

Let's just say Dean wasn't in the mood to listen to some punk ass crossroad demon.

So instead, the former hunter went to Vegas.

Woman, booze, and hundreds of people just waiting to be sliced into.

Call it the new Dean Winchester's paradise.

…

Sam knew that this road never worked out for him in the past. Hell, it had driven a wedge between his and Dean's relationship.

But by this point, Sam doubted Dean even gave a shit anymore.

There were stories all over the news of different killings spread out the state of Nevada, mainly in Las Vegas. There wasn't a doubt in Sam's mind that it was his brother.

It started off with just a sip.

And then a flask full.

Then he was draining the bodies completely.

The sweet taste of demon blood was slipping past the youngest Winchester's lips once again. But this time it was for a better cause then just his own selfish vendettas.

The hunter knew that he wasn't strong enough to stop his brother, so he had to become strong enough.

The demon blood had to be enough to either stop Dean or torture some evil sons of bitches to figure out where the fuck he was and where Dean was going.

No matter how you defend it, Sam had gone off track once again.

,…...

**TBC**

**Please leave reviews so I know to continue or not. It was just an idea floating around in my head and want to know if you guys liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Downward Spiral

**CHAPTER TWO: Downward Spiral**

Sam missed the feeling.

The feeling of absolute strength and control just coursing through his veins was something he could never forget.

All his life he's felt second best.

Except when he had a bloodstream pumping with demon blood.

"I know you know where my brother is. Now, I'll give you one last chance to just spit it out before I _make _you tell me." Sam threatened the demon who was sitting tied to a chair in the bunker's dungeon.

Really, Sam didn't need the devil's trap that was painted on the floor but the Winchester's didn't get this far in life by believing in their good luck.

The demon in front of him smirked as he turned his dark gaze on the young hunter. "You sure you want him back Sam? I mean, if you _knew _some of the things your brother has done."

"Just tell me where he is." The youngest Winchester pressed. God, he hated dealing with such filth.

"Last I heard he was visiting Vegas. Check there." The demon said flatly.

"That was over a week ago. You and I both know he's not still there. He's not that stupid." Sam argued.

"I'm telling you, I don't know." He spat, nostrils flaring.

"Let's just make sure."

….

"Amber? What a great name." Dean flirted.

The bartender sent a suggestive smile at the man who had been occupying the bar stool in front of her for an hour now. After she poured him another shot of whiskey, Amber leaned her arms on the counter, getting close to the hunter. "I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name?"

The eldest Winchester had to admit that one of the only things he missed about being human was the fact he could get intoxicated. Sending a fifth of whiskey past his lips use to excite him. Sure, it still slightly burned, but it didn't leave the familiar haze that alcohol usually left him with.

Downing the shot, the demon smacked his lips together as he set the glass back down on the counter, turning his gaze to the red head.

"Dean." The smile that crossed Dean's lips was what had landed most of the women he's slept with this past week in his bed.

"Listen, my shift's over at midnight. Stick around?"

With just a hint of danger in his eyes, the Knight sent a wink at the curvy bartender.

….

As the Impala roared to life, Sam's heart ached as he felt the worn driver's seat. As he sat there, hands rested in his lap, he felt the start of tears forming. Wiping at his face angrily, he put the car in drive and made his way to the Highway.

"Hello Sam."

Veering sharply to the right, the hunter almost hit a tree as he caught his breath.

"Dammit Cas a little warning would've been nice!" Sam said, obviously irritated.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. After I got my grace back-" The angel started.

"Woah wait, how did you get your grace back?" The youngest Winchester questioned, sending a weary look at Castiel.

The angel took on a very pensive look as his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not entirely sure. It was as if overnight every angel in Heaven had their fading graces fully restored."

Sam nodded, happy his friend wasn't close to dying anymore.

"I'm sorry about Dean. Metatron informed of his death." Just like that all emotion left Cas's voice. It was like he was still trying to distance himself from any thought of Dean because he knew it would just bring sadness.

"Well that's not the major issue." Sam forced a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked, turning his body to face the hunter.

"Dean's a demon?" Sam said slowly, surprised at the angel's confusion.

The youngest Winchester saw Castiel's face fall, all emotion flooding back into his features. Out of the entire range of feelings the angel was experiencing, Sam could see failure evident the most in his eyes.

"I-" He paused, frowning deeply. "Sam, I had no idea." Cas said, absolute sorrow in his voice along with astonishment.

The hunter just nodded sadly as he pressed down harder on the gas pedal.

Cas paused for a second as he looked at Sam, _really _looked at him. "Dammit Sam, what did you do?" The angel demanded.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Sam yelled, already sensing he knew what Castiel was going to say.

"Sam this path-" The angel started.

"I know Cas! Okay, I know. But it's the only way I can save Dean." Sam hesitated before continuing, his voice barely above a whisper. "I need to save him.

….

"Squirrel, it's been a long time." Crowley said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

He had finally tracked what was supposed to be _his _Knight to a dank motel room in a small town in Minnesota. The only light on was a small desk lamp, other than that the room was dark. The King-sized bed was a mess, pillows knocked on the floor.

Dean had his back to the King and was standing over the body of a young woman only in her bra and underwear. The only other thing she was wearing was her own blood. The Knight crouched down to move the girl's red hair off of her forehead.

"Not long enough." Dean spat, rising and turning to face Crowley.

"You've caused quite a mess." The King said, putting a hand in his pocket.

Dean shrugged casually, lifting an eyebrow as a smirk crept across his face. "That's how you know it was a good time." The eldest Winchester picked up his black t-shirt from the floor and put it over his head and pulled on his pants over his boxers.

Crowley pursed his lips and chuckled before looking at his newest investment. "You weren't where you were supposed to be."

Crossing his arms across his chest, Dean raised both eyebrows and laughed coldly. "Because my rightful place is next to a bottom-feeder like you? No offense, I'll pass." He picked up the First Blade from the nightstand, eyeing it thoughtfully.

Looking at the jawbone and with a hint of worry in his voice, the King took a step toward the former hunter. "I'm the bottom-feeder who made you, boy. Let's not forget that. I got you the Mark, the Blade, and awoke you. A little gratitude would be nice." Crowley spat. This was not the reaction he was expecting, he was looking forward to the absolute servitude from a Winchester.

Taking a step towards the King, a deadly smile played across Dean's lips. "If I thought you were worth my time, I'd shove this Blade up your ass. But see, I don't want to ruin my jeans. Now, if you knew what was good for you, you'd get the fuck outta here before I change my mind."

With that, Dean was alone.

….

**TBC**

**Please continue to read and review. They let me know if I should continue.**


	3. Chapter 3: Team Free Will Reunion

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! Before you read this chapter, just a formality; all the words in this chapter that are bolded, are not mine. Any of the bolded dialogue came directly from the Season Ten Teaser clip and I do not own any of it.**

**Carry on and thanks for reading.**

**CHAPTER THREE: Team Free Will Reunion**

After driving all the way to mother fucking Minnesota, all Sam found was an empty motel room and a dead girl.

And no sign of Dean.

Figuring he had no better ideas, Sam drove all the way back to the bunker to summon his brother.

But not before he stopped to drain a couple of demons on the way there.

To say the least, demon blood was seeping out of Sam's pours.

…

Finally making it back to the bunker, the youngest Winchester practically sprinted to the dungeon, wiping some access blood from his mouth.

It didn't take long for Sam to find a suitable summoning spell for his brother and he was eager to get started.

After about in an hour, Sam tossed the lit match into the bowl.

The fact that his brother actually appeared in front of him shocked the both of them.

Dean whirled around, facing Sam with anger that was soon replaced with utter amusement.

The Knight slowly clapped his hands as he stared down his brother. "Well Sammy, I got to hand it to you. Nice work." Dean paused for a minute and sniffed the air, chuckling darkly. "I see you've invested in a new meal plan."

Sam raised an eyebrow as he held out his hand. Squeezing his eyes shut the only sound he heard was Dean's sharp intake of breath as he was flung back into a chair, unable to get up.

"Sammy, look at you. Demon blood pumping through your veins and you've got a new level of confidence. How cute that you think it'll be enough." Even though Dean realized he was in a predicament, the arrogance never left his face.

The youngest Winchester eyed his brother, disgust in his voice as he spoke. "**I hate demons."**

**"I've got a helluva lot more runnin' through me then just demon juice."**

Sam stared at his brother, wondering to himself how they had gotten to this point. "This isn't right Dean."

**"Let me tell you something, guys like me we are the natural order. It's the way it was set up." Dean titled his head, smugness written all over his face.**

**"Guys like me still gotta do what we can." **The youngest Winchester stated with defiance. "You're a monster Dean. Nothing else to it."

"**See where I'm sitting, there ain't much difference from what I turned into then what you already are." The Knight argued, hoping to strike a nerve.**

**"And what exactly is that suppose to mean?" Sam questioned, acting like he had no idea what his brother was going on about.**

**"I know what you did when you were looking for me. And I know how far you went. So let me ask you, which one of us is really the monster? **The one turned demon by a mark, or the one who _chose _to go dark side by his own free will?" Dean looked up at his brother and saw rage in his eyes.

The Knight saw his brother's hard look falter as he considered the questions. Sam had only let up on his hold on Dean for not even more of a millisecond before he was tackled to the ground.

Shoving Dean off of him, Sam took off, running from the room and down the hallway.

Taking his time, Dean looked around the room to see some tools along with other materials ordered neatly on one of the shelves. Looking at the many instruments, the eldest Winchester's gaze stopped on a hammer.

Sam could feel the effects of the demon blood slowly but surely wearing off. Not having a better plan, the hunter thought it'd be best to try and avoid his brother's rampage.

**Dean casually strolled down the hallway, hammer swinging loosely from his hand at his side. "Come on, Sammy. Let's have a beer, talk about it." **

Sam's heart rate increased as he heard the absolute amusement in his brother's voice as it echoed through the halls.

**"I'm tired of playing. Let's finish this game!" **

**Leaning against a wall, Sam cautiously peaked his head around the corner, relief flooding his face when he didn't see Dean in sight. As he turned around, he barely had time to duck before the pointed end of the hammer almost grazed the youngest Winchester's head, getting stuck in the wall.**

**A very smug looking Dean wrapped his hand around the hammer's end right as Sam put Ruby's knife up to his brother's throat.**

**Dean's eyed flashed black, glaring at his brother, daring him to make a move. "Do it." Sam breathed hard as he watched his brother's eyes switch back to the green he loved dearly. **

**"It's all you." Dean said, the corner of his lips tilting up. **"Ball's in your court, little brother."

The youngest Winchester eyed his brother's neck thirstily. He could practically hear the blood pumping through Dean's tainted veins. Just as he was about to press down on the blade and cause sweet scented crimson to fall on Ruby's knife, a soft whooshing sound brought the hunter back to reality.

"Sam, wait."

Dean immediately recognized the gravelly voice from behind him, his eyes looking to the right. "Cas, as I live and breathe. I see you got your angel mojo back. Too bad it won't do you any good." Even though the eldest Winchester really couldn't _see _Cas got his grace back, he could feel the angel's power radiating off of him.

"This isn't you Dean." Castiel argued, staying behind the Knight.

A cruel laugh erupted from deep inside the eldest Winchester's throat. Grabbing Sam's arm, he quickly twisted it behind his brother's back. Forcing Ruby's knife from his grasp, Dean pressed the cold metal up against Sam's neck as he faced the angel.

"The sooner you and my pain in the ass of a brother realize that this _really _is me, the better off both of you will be." Smirking, Dean rammed the hilt of the knife into Sam's temple and watched him fall unconscious to the floor.

With a smug smile plastered to his voice, the Knight turned his now dark gaze to meet Castiel's blue one.

"Time for the adults to chat."

….

**TBC**

**Thanks you so much for reading and reviewing. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and leave feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4: Permanent Damage

**CHAPTER FOUR: Permanent Damage**

"You want to talk? Fine. But you have to set that down first." Castiel said, nodding at the hammer held firmly in Dean's grasp that he had yanked out of the wall.

Smirking at the angel, the hammer fell to the floor with a loud clank. "I'm going to need you to keep Sammy from summoning me again." The Knight said with a hint of danger in his eyes.

Cas eyed him wearily before he glanced down at Sam and saw the large bump forming on the young hunter's head. "Why? Worried you've met your match?"

A cold laugh let Dean's lips as he raised an eyebrow at Castiel. "Not quite. I was just trying to avoid having to rip his lungs out."

Cas stood his ground and stared down his best friend. He knew he was in there somewhere and was going to be damned if he didn't try to help him. "You're brother is as hard-headed as you are. Anything I say won't make a difference."

"No skin off my back. Just thought I'd at least give you a heads up." Dean stepped over Sam's body and stopped inches from Cas's face.

"Why? Why warn us? Why don't you just kill us? Unless…" The corner of the angel's lips twitched up, eyeing the Knight with amusement.

"Unless what?" Dean snarled, annoyed at Castiel's smugness.

Cas took a step forward, the two's noses almost touching. "Unless there's still something human inside of you." He paused for a second, smiling with hilarity at the situation. "Unless there's still something worth saving."

Dean chuckled and bent forward to whisper in the angel's ear, his hot breath running chills down Castiel's spine. "There's nothing left to save."

The angel clenched his fists in frustration as Dean backed up, putting his arms out to the side. "This is who I am, Cas!"

"Dammit Dean we can fix this!" Castiel yelled, his voice full of hopelessness.

"Oh Cas, it's _far _past broken." A sly grin crept across Dean's face as he patted the angel's shoulder right before he vanished.

….

Sam woke up lying in his bed with an ice pack resting on his head, noting that this was definitely not where he was last at. He had a major headache and he knew it wasn't just from the hit to the head. Reaching underneath his pillow for the flask full of the last demon he encountered, Sam drained it in one go.

"Sam, you are awake. That's good." The angel said from the doorway, sorrow in his tone. Walking into the room, he made his way over to the confused hunter.

"What happened?" The youngest Winchester questioned, blinking away his fuzzy vision, glad the angel hadn't noticed what he just finished doing.

Sighing, Cas launched into the story of what happened. "He wants you to stop looking for him, Sam. No more summoning or anything." The angel finished.

"Well he's fucking crazy if he thinks I'm going to do that." Sam said, his eyes wide, exasperated.

"He threatened to kill you, Sam." Castiel tried to reason.

Standing up slowly, the hunter whirled on the angel. "He's my brother, Cas! I can't just-" Sam stopped, wiping a tired hand down his face. "I can't let him turn into something he grew up hating, something that killed our parents."

Castiel knew that there was absolutely no way to get Sam to budge, so instead he made a counter offer. "No more doing this by yourself. We do this together or not at all."

Sam nodded, noticing that there was no room to argue.

….

Dean was rammed against the wall of the run-down motel room before his lips were occupied by the perky salesclerk with just as perky breasts lips.

Stripping off her shirt, Dean relished in the taste of her and the excitement of her inevitable death.

Before he knew it, they were both stripped of all the clothing from the waist up.

The girl whose name escaped him at the moment screeched when the door flung open and a short grizzly looking man walked in.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Dean rolled his eyes as his hard gaze rested on the King of Hell.

Grabbing her bra and shirt, the girl sprinted from the room.

"Wait-" Dean started as the door slammed shut.

"Am I interrupting something?" Crowley asked, smirking.

"You just ruined my plans for the night. Do you not recall our conversation from last time you decided to pop in?" The hunter walked over to his top dresser drawer where he was almost positive he had left the First Blade.

"Looking for something?" The King asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Dean chuckled as he looked at the empty drawer before returning his cruel eyes to Crowley. "Where is it you smug little dick?" The Knight held out his hand, waiting for his weapon.

"You really shouldn't leave strange women in your motel room alone while you take a piss. They might go through your things. It's amazing how far $100 will get you." Crowley smirked, putting a hand in his pockets.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Well played." His tone quickly growing dangerous, the Knight took a step towards his King. "But fun's over. I want the blade. And I want it now."

"I don't think so Dean-o." With a snap of Crowley's fingers, thick metal chains wrapped around the eldest Winchester's wrists, binding them together.

"Really Crowley? I expected more out of you." Dean yanked on the cold metal, becoming furious when it wouldn't budge. Glaring down at his bindings, he saw some enochian sigils carved into them.

"Son of a bitch…" The Knight muttered, his dark gaze turning towards the King.

"See, rumor has it that normal devil's traps won't hold you. I really had to dig into the archives for those bad boys." Smirking, Crowley walked over to a fuming Dean, grabbing a hold of his wrists. "I hope you weren't too thrilled with your new life."

….

**TBC**

**Please continue to read and review. It means a lot. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bad News Continues

**CHAPTER FIVE: The Bad News Continues**

When Dean awoke, he was in what he could only assume as Crowley's office down in Hell. It had a Good Home's and Garden kind of vibe that just screamed _Crowley! _The Knight's wrists were still bound together but now the chain reached and wrapped around the leg of the desk, giving him about three feet worth of freedom.

Glancing around the room, Dean could feel the anger inside of him bubble as he yanked on the chains hoping they would break.

Crowley walked in while the eldest Winchester was mid-yank, looking like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"A tad upset, are we?" The King of Hell asked, smugly.

"Alright asshat, enough with your games. What do you want?" Dean spat, nostrils flaring.

"What I _want _is the indefinite servitude of a Winchester like I was hoping for!" Taking a calming breath, Crowley walked over to the desk to pour himself a drink, making sure to keep more than arms-length away from the agitated demon.

A dark chuckle escaped Dean's lips as he eyed the King with pity. "I guess you believed in the wrong miracle." Smirking, Dean barely had time to duck before Crowley's glass of scotch whizzed past his head.

"We'll see won't we. You'll come around, squirrel. I know it." With a quick wink to the pissed off Knight, Crowley walked out, laughing.

….

"What do you mean, you can't find him?" Sam asked, running frustrated hands through his hand. "Dammit, Cas! He's one demon how hard is he to find?"

"Something's wrong, Sam. He's must've warded himself from me or he's not on Earth. Either way, you're brother is invisible to me."

Leaning against the kitchen counter, the young hunter exhaled deeply. "Then let's summon him again." He offered.

Castiel shook his head sadly. "You tried that an hour ago and it didn't work. I don't know how he's avoiding the summoning, but it can't be a good sign."

"Just… just check everywhere. Check Hell if you have too." Storming off to his room to sulk, Sam turned his back on the angel.

….

Although Cas knew what awaited for him once he returned to Heaven, he did it anyways.

Almost immediately he was bombarded with multiple angels asking him to lead them and to give them advice.

Neither of which Castiel felt he could do properly.

Pushing past all of them, he made his way to Heaven's Prison and its lone occupant.

"Well if it isn't Castiel. What an honor." Metatron said, sarcasm lacing his words. "I gotta hand it to you, that microphone bit was genius. You really got me." Just the sound of the angel's voice made Cas want to strangle someone.

Clenching his fists, Castiel stared down the imprisoned angel. "How can we fix Dean." He said through gritted teeth, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"That's going to take a lot more than a hug and a heart-to-heart." Metatron said with a mocking tone.

"The Mark turned him into a demon. Is there a cure, yes or no." A dangerous tone of voice took over Cas as his eyes never left the scribe.

"No. Not even the cure you found before for a regular demon will do the trick." He said plainly, almost sounding bored.

"You're lying!" Cas spat, taking a step towards the bars.

"Why would I lie when the truth obviously hurts the most? You couldn't save him Castiel. Oh, you tried, but in the end that wasn't enough."

….

Dean was sitting cross-legged on the floor, hands lying uselessly in his lap as the door opened revealing a sly looking King of Hell.

"Don't look so down in the dumps, Dean. This is a good thing. Would you rather that angel and brother of yours to have their grubby mitts on you? You know they'll just try to cure you." Crowley tried to reason.

"They'd have to catch me first." Dean practically growled at the King.

"Did you just _growl _at me? Have some class." Sitting in a cushioned chair a few feet in front of the Knight, Crowley sighed. "I hate to do this, I really do. But, I need you a little more… compliant then you are at the moment. So." Pausing for dramatic effect, the King stood up and turned towards the door as one of his many followers walked in.

Walking over to Dean, the demon sent a swift kick to his ribs, causing him to fall over on his side. Glaring up at him, the Knight suffered through two more hard kicks before Crowley placed an authoritative hand on the demon's shoulder. "That's enough. Just take him down to the same room as her." Spitting out a mouth full of blood, the eldest Winchester tried to push himself up before the chains were yanked causing him to hit his chin on the floor, arms out in front of him.

The last thing Dean remembers was Crowley ramming his head against the desk.

….

"So what, we're trusting Metatron all the sudden? Come on, Cas." Sam spat.

"When I questioned him he said that the cure we already have knowledge of won't work as well as any others. He wasn't lying, Sam." Cas said, trying to get through the young hunter's thick skull.

Sam scoffed before looking at the angel in disbelief. "Last time I checked, you thought that same thing before he took your grace and shut the fucking Gates to Heaven. So no offense, but I'm going to go with he's full of shit."

Hurt and betrayal flashed past Castiel's features before he put on a blank expression like he's been doing for days whenever Dean was mentioned. "I was just telling you what I gathered. Take it into consideration or not, either way we have no Dean."

"So keep looking." With one last cruel look to the angel, Sam slammed his bedroom door shut in Castiel's face.

…

**TBC**

**Please continue to leave and review. They make my day. Thanks for reading and following!**


	6. Chapter 6: My Apologies

**Author's Note: Now, this isn't a chapter. It's more like a small poll that needs to be taken before I can write the next chapter.**

**The 'her' that was referenced to in the past chapter has a possibility of being either:**

**Meg**

**And/Or**

**Bela**

**As I started writing the chapter, I felt conflicted on who I wanted it to be. At first I started writing it as Bela but then I started thinking and now keep going back and forth.**

**This is where all my lovely followers and favoriters come into play.**

**I want you to vote on who you want to be the 'her' that is introduced in chapter six. I can do one or the other or somehow manage to do both.**

**BUT**

**I can't upload/start writing the new chapter until I get feedback.**

**Cruel, I know. But hopefully it'll motivate you to let me know.**

**Sorry for taking away the excitement of a new chapter. But, hopefully it's for a good reason and you can make a decision for the story. Also, be prepared for the possibility of more of these in the future. Sorry in advance.**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing and following and favoriting. They mean a lot. Love you all bunches.**

**~Lindsay**


	7. Chapter 7: Familiar Faces

**CHAPTER SIX: Familiar Faces**

"Okay, dumb it down for me. Act like I'm in fourth grade." Sam asked, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to make what Cas had said disappear.

"Dean is in Hell after leaving a trail of bodies. By what I've gathered in news reports, there have been at least 15 murders committed by your brother. After scouring the country, I decided to check Hell and that was the first sign of Dean I've had in weeks." The angel explained, letting out a sigh.

"So what? Is he torturing souls? Being Crowley's bitch? What, Cas?" Sam pressed, wanting answers that he knew Castiel didn't have.

The angel furrowed his brows as he looked at Sam with sorrow. "I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that both Crowley and Dean are down there."

Taking a sip from his coffee mug off the kitchen table, Sam shook his head. "Well I guess we have a rescue mission to plan."

…

Dean regained consciousness, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the small room. He was suspended from the ceiling from just his wrists by the fucking chains that had been causing him so much grief.

Clearing his throat, the Knight glanced around the room as he noticed a shaking form opposite of him. After further observation, Dean noticed that they were shaking from laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" The former hunter spat, glaring at the figure.

"What is it Dean-o? Don'tcha recognize me?" The sound of the woman's voice caused the Knight to laugh. Not the cruel laughter that he had been doing for weeks; the kind of light-hearted laughter that only Sam and Cas have ever heard.

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me." Dean said, amusement in his voice. He looked the woman from head to toe noticing that there wasn't an inch of her not covered in blood. Her leather jacket was ripped in more ways than he could count and her bleach blond hair was a tangled mess.

"What shit did you and your brother stir up this time?"

The Knight flicked his eyes black, causing the women to erupt in laughter.

Finally calming herself down, the hunter's roommate was able to respond. "Oh I've got to hear the story behind this one."

"You haven't changed at all, Meg."

…

"Wow, you sure fucked up this time." Meg noted, not losing the lightness in her tone. Even though she would never mention this to either of the Winchester's, she had started to carry a torch for each of them towards the end there.

Dean chuckled, his tone casual. "So what about you? I mean last time we saw you, Crowley shoved the angel blade through your chest." The Knight asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently Crowley didn't want me to get off that easy. Been down here ever since. Now I guess my Knight in shining armor is here to rescue me." Meg teased, a smirk in her tone.

"This could be a good thing. You hate Crowley,I hate Crowley, practically a match made in Heaven. I bet we could gank him if we put our two twisted heads together." Before Meg could respond, the door opened.

"Speak of the devil." The disgust was evident when Meg spoke, eyes switching to black.

"How are my two favorite pets? Getting along?" The King questioned, a sly grin plastered on his face.

Crowley walked over to Dean and patted his cheek roughly. "Ready to play ball yet, squirrel?"

"This was your big plan? Put me in here with Meg and I'll cave?" A cruel smile crept across the eldest Winchester's face as he leaned closer to the King. "Bite me."

"Don't tempt me." Walking back over to the door, Crowley looked over his shoulder one last time. "I don't think your cavalry will be here to save you this time." With that, the King slammed the door shut.

"How is my unicorn by the way?" The demon asked, her tone was mixed with emotions Dean couldn't label.

If the former hunter could've, he would've shrugged. "Last time I saw him he wasn't a big fan of my species swap. Him and Sam are having trouble accepting the new me."

"I wouldn't wish being a demon on anyone, Dean. Not even my worst enemy." Becoming serious, the Knight could hear the sorrow in her voice.

For the first time since he had woken up as a demon, all the arrogance left Dean's features. The past three weeks, he would have relapses where he could feel his humanity banging on the walls of his head.

Cas was right. There was something left to be saved.

Dean just didn't think he would be able to live with himself.

….

Cas ran a tired hand down his face. He wasn't entirely sure where he had learned the strange habit from, but he could only assume it was from Dean. "Sam, no."

"Cas, no offense, but I don't need your permission. I'm going to do it anyways so you might as well help me." Sam argued, standing up from the long table.

"The amount of demon blood you want to consume… it won't be a good outcome. Do you not remember your battle with Lilith?" The angel had been having this same disagreement with Sam for the past hour. They were no closer to forming a rescue plan for Dean then they were two days ago.

"I can't let my brother live like this. I won't. No matter how much he seems to enjoy it." Pausing, the hunter's lips formed a thin line before he spoke again. "The old Dean is in there and I know it." The youngest Winchester was getting desperate and could hear it seeping through into his tone. Furrowing his brows, Castiel eventually nodded but didn't look too happy about it.

….

**TBC**

**There you go. Thanks for all the feedback! It's nice to know you guys are willing to vote. I really want my readers to be able to make some decisions with the story as a thank-you for reading. Please continue to do what you've been doing, it really motivates me to write.**


	8. Chapter 8: Deal

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Deal**

Wiping his mouth clean, Sam turned towards the wide-eyed angel and tossed the lifeless body on the ground. "I think that'll be enough."

Castiel just nodded sadly, wanting to forget all he had seen in the past hours. Cas couldn't even count the number of bodies Sam had drained in order to get all the demon blood he deemed necessary. "Are you ready then?"

Picking up the duffel from the shelf in the bunker's dungeon, Sam's lips formed a thin line as he nodded.

….

"Your face is going to get stuck like that." Dean hadn't even noticed he was scowling until Meg had spoken. Rolling his eyes, the Knight sighed.

"So what's the plan?" The eldest Winchester asked, staring at the demon across from him, bored.

"Well, you're pretty much useless and I'm not entirely sure your plan will come." Meg noted, looking at the chains binding Dean.

Although he would never admit it, The Knight knew that the brunette had a point. With the chains, all his power was tapped out. He had never felt so, _empty._

"I on the other hand, have had some time to build up enough energy to hopefully blow this popsicle stand."

With her head pointed towards the ceiling above her, Meg closed her eyes.

….

Hell was much better decorated then Sam would've guessed. As the pair walked the carpeted hallways, the hunter couldn't help but compare it to Magnus's secret hideout.

"Your brother's soul, I can feel it." Cas said, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Lead the way." Nodding at the angel, they took a left.

….

With a loud crack, the area of the ceiling that Meg's chains were hanging from split, causing her to fall to the floor.

Rolling her shoulders, the demon shook the now loose chains from her wrist before making her way over to Dean.

"Let's see here." As she reached up to yank on the Knight's bindings, her hand immediately started to burn and smoke. Pulling away quickly, Meg looked up at the former hunter apologetically. "I can't touch them."

Glancing up at his own chains, Dean mumbled. "Dammit…"

….

The sound of a loud crack had both Sam and Castiel pausing before they quickened their pace.

Eyeing a door at the end of the hallway, Cas was positive that was where they would find Dean.

"Uh, Cas. We might have a small problem." Glancing at where he saw Sam looking, the angel's eyes grew wide as a mass of demons appeared at the end of the hallway they had just come from.

Turning his whole body to face the large group, the hunter put his hand out in front of him, closing his eyes.

It was effortless For Sam at this point. Before long, demons eyes and mouths were flashing with bright lights, falling to the floor.

"Let's go." Castiel said, a hint of regret in his tone.

Finally reaching the door, the youngest Winchester yanked it open and the pair trampled in, shutting the door firmly behind them.

"For fuck's sake." Dean spat as he glared at the duo in front of him.

Sam's nose crinkled in confusion as he saw the scene in front of him. His brother was suspended from the ceiling and Meg of all people was standing next to him, gripping her hand.

Meg barely had time to get a word out before she was flung against the wall.

"Sam, pleasure as always." Smirking, the demon struggled under the hunter's power.

Deciding Sam had his situation under control, Cas walked over to Dean, glaring up above him. Within moments, the ceiling split just as it had done for Meg but the chains remained tight on the Knight's wrists.

"These are interesting." The angel noted, gripping the bindings hard. "Crowley got the best of you."

"Blow me, Cas." Dean grumbled.

"Sam I was helping your brother escape. I'm on your team." Eyeing her wearily, Sam hesitantly let up his hold against the demon.

"Sam, we must go. Now." Turning to face the brunette, Cas nodded. "Goodbye Meg."

"Woah woah woah. Wait. If you guys want _any_ corporation from me, Meg comes with us." Dean demanded, trying to get away from the angel.

"You'll agree to come with us? Just like that?" Sam scoffed, not believing his brother.

"Not like I have a choice." The Knight hissed, gesturing with his bound wrists.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, the youngest Winchester turned towards the angel. "Fine."

The four had just disappeared right as the demons busted in the room.

….

They had only been in the bunker's dungeon for five seconds before both Dean and Meg were being glared at by their rescuers.

Leaning towards the brunette, Dean smirked. "I guess we're not welcomed."

Taking out a glass syringe from his trench coat pocket, Cas eyed the Knight expectantly. "You promised corporation."

"That I did. But, here's my counter." Dean glanced at Meg as if to cue her. Flicking her wrist, the demon sent both the angel and hunter up against the wall.

Walking over to Sam, a cruel smile crept across the Knight's face. "Seeming as though we want Crowley dead and you guys want Crowley dead, we decided," Dean spoke, indicating Meg with his wrists. ", that we will work with you, as well as not kill you." Smiling at the end, the eldest Winchester glanced at a brooding Castiel.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You also have to take these fucking things off." Shaking his wrists for emphasis, Dean walked to where he was in the middle of the two, Meg opposite of him.

With a glare both their ways, Sam was barely able to make himself say the one word Dean loved to hear ever since he turned. "Deal."

"Sam-" Cas started.

Before his brother could get to happy, the hunter piped up again. "Only if you take doses of angel blood whenever we see fit." The Knight could practically see the confidence oozing out of the youngest Winchester.

Growling slightly, Dean walked over to his bother as Meg let the angel and Sam down.

"Deal."

…...

**TBC**

**Please continue to read and review as well as follow. They mean a lot to me and I thank you for them.**


	9. Chapter 9: You Can Smell The Tension

**CHAPTER EIGHT: You Can Smell The Tension**

You could practically see the tension radiating off of the four. As they were all staring daggers at each other, the silence was almost deafening.

Finally breaking the silence, Dean took a step towards his brother, holding out his wrists toward him. "First part of the deal: remove these." He said with a smirk.

Sam never broke eye contact with the Knight as he approached him. With a loud clank of metal hitting concrete, Dean rubbed his raw wrists.

Seeing his brother's smug smile is what made Sam finally snap. With barely any warning, the youngest Winchester punched the Knight hard across his jaw. Staggering back, Meg helped Dean keep his balance as he rubbed at his jaw, the smirk never leaving his face.

Growling slightly, the hunter went to take another swing when Cas put a harsh hand on his shoulder. "Sam." He said, a warning in his voice.

"Let me know when the dynamic duo have a lead on Crowley." Slamming the door behind him, the youngest Winchester stormed upstairs leaving the angel, knight, and demon alone.

"You could try not to be such an ass." Castiel noted, giving a disappointed look to Dean.

"Maybe he could try to accept who I am." The eldest Winchester spat, nostrils flaring.

"Alright boys put it away. Come on, Dean. We have work to do." Grabbing a hold of his forearm, Meg practically had to drag Dean out of the room.

As Castiel stood there, he couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him.

The whole situation was too damn funny.

….

Life in the bunker was awkward.

Meg and Dean kept to themselves while Sam and Cas barely left each other's side in hopes of avoiding unwanted interactions with either demon.

But one night Sam was in the shower and Meg cornered Castiel.

"Clarence, I gotta say you are hard to get alone." Apparently Meg didn't get the same memo about personal space that the angel never received because she was standing only inches away from him.

"Meg not now." Castiel said, hoping Sam would finish soon.

Dean strolled in, saw Meg almost on top of Cas, snickered, and walked back out.

Shoving the demon away, the angel walked down the hallway. What Castiel hadn't anticipated was that Meg would follow him.

"Come on, Cas I'm on yours and Sam's side."

Pausing to let her catch up, he stopped outside what was now his bedroom door.

"I'm gaining Dean's trust so he will listen when I tell him to accept the blood from you guys and cool his jets. I don't like seeing Dean like this anymore then you do." Crossing her arms, Meg looked like she genuinely cared about the Knight's well being.

Eyeing her wearily, Cas sighed heavily. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"You guys trusted me before and that turned out great." With a wink, Meg turned and walked back down the hallway leaving the angel alone with his thoughts.

….

Dean was sitting in the library, flipping casually through a book when Sam walked in towel drying his hair.

Before the hunter could turn back around and leave, he figured it was too late because his brother had already seen him.

Exchanging curt nods, the brother's each kept to their own books for a little while.

"Meg and Cas were getting pretty hot and heavy in the kitchen." Dean said lightly before realizing what he had said. It wasn't a time for normal conversation. The eldest Winchester prepared himself for his brother's rampage and was surprised when Sam laughed.

"I'm not surprised. Remember the pizza man?" The both laughed only to stop abruptly.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Dean stood up and went to leave.

Wiping a shaky hand down his face, Sam took a deep breath. "Dean. Wait." He pleaded, desperation in his voice. "We can't even talk to each other now? Has it come to that?"

The Knight scoffed as he turned to face his brother. "Says the person who has been avoiding me the past two days." Something in Dean's eyes made Sam's heart ache. He saw something that resembled sorrow in his lifeless green eyes that had changed from black for the moment. The little amount of hope that used to be present in his brother's eyes was now nonexistent. The grief was coming off in waves from the Knight as he stood there fidgeting with a loose thread on his flannel button-up.

Sam ran a tired hand through his hair. "Can you blame me, man? It's not like you've been Mr. Sunshine lately."

Dean turned to completely face his brother, his tone and features serious. "I don't want to be cured, Sammy. I don't deserve it."

The youngest Winchester's heart ached at the comment as well as the familiar nickname.

The only other thing the hunter got from his older brother was the slam of the library door.

….

Sam guessed he should be happy he had the chick flick moment with his brother. He should be glad he got that little amount of seriousness and honesty out of him.

But instead he was scared it was the last one he will ever get.

Cas found Sam sulking in his room. "Meg will not stop calling me the pizza man." Sighing heavily, the angel plopped down on the bed next to his friend.

"How did we get to this? We were just trying to find our dad…"

Castiel could feel the hopeless and desperation coming off of the youngest Winchester and it pained him to see Sam in such a beaten up state.

"Can you actually believe time were simpler during the apocalypse? The most we had to worry about was you two being vessels and some demons." Castiel shook his head sadly at the memory.

Laughing humorlessly, Sam thought about how much he missed the simpler times.

….

**TBC**

**Thanks for all the support of my story. It really means a lot. Please don't forget to leave a review. They really motivate me to sit my butt down and write. Next chapter will get to Sam and Cas actually trying to cure Dean as well as Crowley showing up. Let me know if you want anyone to make an appearance (Charlie, for example). Thanks again.**


	10. Chapter 10: Bump In The Road

**CHAPTER NINE: Bump In The Road**

"Dean dammit you made a deal." Cas argued to the locked door. Once the angel had brought out the blood filled syringe, the Knight had disappeared and locked himself in his bedroom.

Rolling his eyes, Castiel zapped himself in.

"Fuck." Dean muttered.

"Dean, it's just a little prick. Quit being a little bitch." Meg said, unlocking the door for Sam who had been waiting outside.

With all three of them surrounding him, the eldest Winchester could feel rage start to bubble in his gut, eyes turning black.

The three shared a glance and some nods before Cas tossed Meg the syringe and the two guys tackled Dean to the floor.

"For fuck's sake don't make us get the chains!" Sam growled, holding Dean down by his shoulders while Cas kept his legs from kicking.

Taking careful steps, Meg made her way over to the pile of testosterone.

"Traitor." Dean spat, glaring at the demon. With a wink, Meg shoved and held the Knight's head to the side, exposing his neck. Plunging the needle in, Meg pushed on the plunger watching as scarlet was pumped into Dean's veins.

As she dropped the syringe to the floor, the three let out sighs of relief as Dean didn't move a muscle.

Releasing their grips, the two guys got up, stepping away from Dean who had his eyes squeezed shut, his knees brought up to his chest with his elbows resting on his kneecaps.

The eldest Winchester felt absolutely defeated. Sure, he could've fought ten times harder if he wanted to. But he had made a deal.

If everyone was being honest with themselves, they knew Dean let them inject the blood into his bloodstream. He knew there was no reason to fight them because they wouldn't stop trying.

Dean could already start feeling less and less evil as the days continued. Maybe all the Knight really had needed was a sense of normalcy to truly start curing. But with human emotions came guilt and self-loathing that the new Dean didn't want.

Or maybe it was the fact that he didn't have the First Blade. Crowley did. It was one of the last things fueling the fire in his stomach that made him want to rip out the lungs of everything that came near him.

He didn't deserve to be saved and he didn't want to be. To be saved meant to deal with all he had done. And to deal with all he had done, that could be the death of him.

….

Cas was alarmed by the maniacal laughing he could hear coming from down the hall. The sound sent chills down his spine as he left the bunker's library and followed the laughter, cringing when he realized where, rather _who_, it was coming from.

Dean.

The angel ran down the hallway and stopped, leaning on the door frame leading to Dean's bedroom, too shocked by what he saw to move.

The Knight was standing over his bed. His hands, clothes, and sheets were all covered with blood. By the crimson leaking from Dean's hand, Castiel figured all the blood was his own.

"Dean." The angel said hesitantly.

A dark chuckle left the black-eyed man as he turned his cold gaze to Castiel.

"I had to hurt someone. And since none of you were around…." He trailed off as another chuckle burst from his throat.

"What the hell has happened to you?" Cas said sadly, watching his friend with worry.

"That's just it. Hell happened to me. And purgatory. And the Mark. And the Blade. Shall I go on?" The Knight turned, the angel just now noticing the jagged looking knife in his hand, still dripping with blood.

"Dean this isn't you." Castiel tried to reason, inching closer to the eldest Winchester.

"Poor angel. So naïve. This is who I've been destined to be for years now." The self-hate and anger was evident in Dean's tone as he never broke eye contact with Cas.

The angel was just about to go for the knife when a gust of wind had them both glaring at the new figure in the room.

"Hello, squirrel." Crowley said, nodding at the eldest Winchester. "Oh dear, it seems you've made quite the mess." The King noted, looking Dean up and down.

"This whole time we were trying to find you. Should've thought you'd be trying to find me." The Knight said smugly, twirling the knife in his hand.

"Leave. Or I'll make you." Cas tried to threaten, his tone cruel.

Crowley eyes settled on the angel, a realization flashing in the King's eyes. "Castiel, you might actually be useful. Pity I hadn't thought of it before."

"What are you talking about?" The angel asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"See, trying to make Dean cooperate is like leading a horse to water. But, with the right… resources, one might be able to make it drink." The King said vaguely, smirking.

"Cut the shit, asshat. What are you talking about?" Dean demanded, not liking the look on Crowley's face.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise."

….

Sam had been woken up by loud voices coming from down the hallway. At first he thought he was imaging them but when he heard his brother's cruel laughter, he knew it wasn't a dream.

Getting up slowly, he made his way down the hall, hearing Castiel's voice as well as a familiar British accent.

Sam stopped dead in his tracks.

_Crowley._

Sprinting down the hall, Sam ran into the room only to find it empty. He looked around frantically, knowing he had just heard their voices seconds before.

The hunter searched the whole bunker before deciding they were gone.

"Meg!" He yelled, shaking the demon that had stolen Dean's headphones and was blasting music.

The demon opened her eyes and looked at Sam in bewilderment, taking the headphones off. "What the hell is your problem?"

"They're gone."

…

**TBC**

**Please continue to read and review. They motivate me to write! Thanks for all the continued support.**


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Greatly Sorry

**Author's Note: I'm sorry once again for a false chapter update. But after reading a particular comment, I couldn't go on without asking:**

**Do you want any pairings?**

**Destiel, Megstiel, etc. (Sorry, won't do Wincest if that's your thing).**

**Or should I just leave romance out of it and just have gold old fashioned family and friend relationships?**

**Let me know either through a PM or a review what you'd prefer as well as if you like these little polls. I like to give you guys some control with how the story develops.**

**Please let me know because I will not continue writing the next chapter until I get a good amount of feedback like the last time.**

**Thanks for continuing on with my story and leaving feedback. It means a lot. Love you bunches.**

**~Lindsay**

**P.S. My chapter numbers are going to be all screwy.**


	12. Chapter 12: When All Is Lost

**Author's Note: I've decided no pairings because that was what the majority wanted. Plus, I suck at writing romances.**

**CHAPTER TEN: When All Is Lost **

"Comfortable boys?"

Dean scoffed at the King's comment seeming as though they were the farthest from comfortable.

The Knight had the same gold chains that were a pain in his ass before wrapped around each wrist extending to the walls, having his arms spread out to form a T.

Cas on the other hand was strapped to a metal chair, angel warded handcuffs binding his wrists.

The angel's brows were furrowed in hatred as he glared at Crowley.

"Touchy today." The King quipped. Pulling an angel blade from his coat pocket the former crossroads demon approached Castiel, turning slightly to face Dean.

"I know what your plan here is Crowley and let me save you some time; I don't give a shit about him. Hell, kill him for all I care. But let's not waste each other's time." The eldest Winchester smirked as his gaze never wavered from his capturer.

"I guess we'll see won't we squirrel." With one last smug look to the Knight, Crowley shoved the angel blade through Cas' shoulder.

….

"What do you mean 'they're gone'? Meg asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I mean they're gone. Crowley took them." Sam explained, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"He took Cas too? What's the point?" The demon's voice hitched at the end which she tried to cover up with a cough.

The hunter shook his head, wiping a tired hand down his face. "It's Crowley. There's always a point."

Meg shrugged, knowing Sam was right. "So what's the plan?"

The youngest Winchester looked at the demon with confusion. "What makes you think I have a plan?"

Meg scoffed. "Don't you Winchester's always have a plan?"

Sam rolled his eyes before they widened. "I've got a plan."

"Great! What is it?" Meg asked, fake excitement in her voice.

"You're not going to like it."

….

The scene would've been unbearable for Dean if he was human.

One of his worst nightmares had come true.

In all his life he would never want to see Sam or Cas tortured on account of him.

But, Dean wasn't human.

Instead he watched as Crowley cut and sliced into the angel with a look of boredom plastered on his face.

That was, until Castiel started speaking.

"Dean, I know you're in there. I just want you to know I forgive you. For everything."

"Dean, once Sam cures you, just know it's okay."

The Knights heart began to ache as he watched the angel try to reach what little humanity was left inside of his twisted soul.

The past week traces of humanity had been showing up but that was after starting from rock bottom.

There was a cage match going on inside Dean's head as he struggled with trying to control the flood of emotions bombarding the mental walls he had built. He didn't want to remember all he had done. He didn't want to _feel _anything. He didn't want to relive all the innocent people he had killed the past month.

He just _didn't._

Not even two weeks ago there was nothing left inside the eldest Winchester to try and reach.

And now there was, which couldn't have happened at a more inopportune time.

And then the walls crumpled down.

"Cas…" The sound that came out of the Knight was of a broken man who doesn't want to be a bother to those he cares about anymore.

The angel's eyes lit up with hope as his blue gaze met Dean's green.

"Dean-" Castiel started.

Crowley smiled as he waltzed over to Dean patting his cheek roughly. "Now we're getting somewhere. What do you say Dean? Let's stop wasting each other's time." The King spoke, using the same reasoning as the Knight had earlier.

The eldest Winchester's pain stricken features glanced back and forth from his best friend and Crowley.

Dean's gaze hardened as he forced his eyes away from Castiel to glare at the King. "Fine you son of a bitch. Just stop." He spat, yanking on his restraints.

The Knight spared a glance at his friend and saw the hope drain out of them. Cas knew once Dean was under the King's thumb, there'd be no going back. No curing.

"That's what I like to hear."

…...

"You lost me. I think you have me confused with the other demon you were friends with." Meg said, backing up from Sam.

"Come on, Meg. We don't have time to go out and find some other poor bastard. I just need this much." He said, tossing a cup at her.

Catching it, the demon looked at it with disgust as she pulled a small blade from her boot. "You owe me."

….

It all had happened so fast.

One minute Castiel was staring at Dean, trying to make him understand that he didn't have to sacrifice himself for the umpteenth time in his life.

Crowley was laughing as he patted Dean's cheek and made his way over to the distraught angel, breathes coming in short pants. The King had left an angel blade lodged in his shoulder and with the cuffs on his power was cut off, making him unable to heal himself.

But then Dean winked.

It was so quick Cas had almost missed it. But he saw the slight rise of the Knight's lip and the motion of his eye indicating that he had indeed, winked.

Dean had a plan.

…...

**TBC**

**Thanks for participating in my poll. I know it probably could be somewhat irritating. Please continue to leave feedback and thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13: Old Habits

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank Ranisi123 for beta'ing this chapter. She was a major help!**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Old Habits**

With a snap of fingers, the chains had disappeared from Dean's wrists, causing him to crumble to the ground, rolling his shoulders. Dean rubbed his now raw wrists that were just starting to form blisters.

The Knight stood up, his gaze focused on Crowley instead of his bleeding friend.

"Seeming as though I can't trust you, I have a proposition for you." The King offered, walking behind Castiel and placing rough hands on the angel's shoulders. Cas flinched as the blade that was still firmly lodged in his shoulder was jostled, pain pulsing through his body.

Dean eyed Crowley suspiciously as a cruel smile crept across the King's face.

"What?" The Knight asked, his words laced with venom. As Dean stood there, he continued to clench and unclench his fists, trying to calm himself down. Needless to say, it wasn't working.

"Castiel here has been a major pain in my ass for a while." Crowley strolled over to the eldest Winchester, stopping inches from him. Dean's gaze hardened, his lips pressed into a firm line while the King stared at him smugly.

"What's your point?" The former hunter barked, tired of the foreplay.

As Crowley spoke, he tried to make the task sound appealing, "I want you to take this angel blade and shove it through his heart." He watched the Knight intently as a range of emotions played across his face: rage, sorrow, and hate.

Dean's heart rate quickened as both his and Cas' faces were taken over with shock.

"That shouldn't be a problem right?" He patted the Knight's shoulder and gave a little shove, forcing the angel blade into his hand.

The eldest Winchester felt the cold metal against his skin as he adjusted his grip on the blade. Grasping it firmly, he took a step towards the angel. Dean's heart ached as he saw betrayal and defeat flash across Cas's features, pain evident in his eyes.

Castiel could see the spark of mischief in Dean's eyes that was soon replaced with anger. "If I'm going to kill him, I'll do it with _my_ blade." His words were laced with malice.

Crowley looked as if he was about to protest, but, after seeing the dangerous look in the eldest Winchester's eyes, he thought better of it before vanishing.

Returning moments later, Crowley warily handed the weapon to its master. The First Blade was now in Dean's hand, the Mark of Cain glowing scarlet.

The Knight realized how much he had missed the rough feel of the First Blade in his calloused hand as he felt the surge of power flow through him.

At first Cas thought he was going to die. He saw the raw bloodlust and power take over Dean. It was like a switch had been flipped: humanity off, psycho killer on.

The change in the Knight was so dramatic that the angel grimly accepted his fate and pitied the eldest Winchester for what he was going to have to live with once he was cured.

But then Dean laughed.

Yes, it was a sadistic laugh, but it was directed at Crowley. The Knight spun to face the King, his lifeless green eyes almost feral.

Recognition played across Crowley's features as he figured out how royally bonedhe was.

"Guess I've been Winchestered. You really going to kill me squirrel? After all I've done for you?" The angel could hear the worry in the King's voice as he put his hands up in surrender.

"I've wanted to shove this blade up your ass for a while now." Dean quipped, eyeing Crowley like he was a bacon cheeseburger. With each passing word between the two, the former hunter would take a step towards his target. The King swallowed hard as his palms started to sweat.

Suddenly, the Knight lunged at Crowley, forcing him up against the wall, high enough that his feet were dangling, his left hand clenching the King's throat.

Dean could hear Crowley's blood pumping frantically, and the eldest Winchester wanted nothing more than to slice a vein open and watch as crimson stained his hands.

As he pressed the Blade forcefully into the King's neck, Dean's eyes switched to black as a deadly smirk plastered his face.

"What if I told you there was a way that insured you couldn't be cured?" Crowley said in a rush, his voice desperate.

The Knight's eyes switched back to green, his brows furrowed in consideration, before he shook his head. Sweat started to form on his forehead, but, at the moment, he didn't care enough to wipe it away. He was too focused on what Crowley had just said. "You're lying," he accused.

The former crossroads demon chuckled, confident in the knowledge that he'd won. "Boy Scout Honor. But if you kill me, you're as good as cured."

Dean glanced at Cas, seeing fear and anguish in his eyes before returning his dark gaze to the demon.

The angel could see the internal struggle going on in Dean's eyes. He wanted so badly to save his friend, to be the person Sam and Cas wanted him to be, but he also knew he couldn't live with himself once he was human. Maybe his decision was a little selfish, but the demon coursing through his veins didn't give a rat's ass.

"Get him out of here." The former hunter demanded. He didn't want Castiel to see him give in.

"Dean no-" The angel hadn't even finished his sentence before he was on the bunker's kitchen floor, yanking a blade from his shoulder.  
….

"Dammit Dean!" Cas yelled with frustration. How could he be so stupid? He should've known his friend would do some self-sacrifice bullshit only to have Crowley fuck the whole situation up.

"Cas?" Sam said in disbelief, having heard the yelling. With Meg on his heels, he rushed over to his injured friend and hauled him up into a chair.

"You look like shit." Meg noted, crossing her arms. Even though she really _had_ been worried about him, there was no way in Hell she'd ever say so.

Castiel sent a quick glare at Meg as he tried to calm himself down. He was worried about Dean as well as pissed off at him for being so incredibly reckless like usual.

"What happened, man? One second I hear you and Dean yelling at Crowley, the next you were gone." The youngest Winchester said, looking at the angel with worry.

Cas eyed Sam disapprovingly as he really took a look at him. Power was enveloping the young hunter and he could smell the cursed blood he had drank.

"Sam, do you really think that's helping the situation?" The angel stood up quickly, backing away from the youngest Winchester. He tried to control his anger but he had finally had enough. "Instead of doing something productive, you were up here drinking demon blood." Cas didn't try to hide the venom in his voice as he seethed with fury.

"This _was_ something productive. I can't take on Dean without a little extra help! He has to be stopped Cas. There's no getting through to him." Sam said through clenched teeth, frustrated at the angel's incompetence.

"Dean saved me, Sam." Castiel's voice dropped dangerously low as he looked at the hunter with disgust. "Maybe if your head wasn't shoved so far up your ass, you would've seen the humanity left inside of him."

Sam scoffed but before he could respond, Cas turned his back on the youngest Winchester. Making his way to his bedroom, Castiel left behind a fuming hunter and a shocked yet proud demon.

"Little Cassie is growing up."

**TBC**

**Thanks again for all the nice reviews and such. I have two more decisions I'd like my readers to make but this time I won't make another chapter just for an author's note.**

**Do you want Dean to kill Crowley? Yes or no.**

**If yes to the last question, do you want Dean to take a nasty turn after? Yes or no.**

**If the answer to both of the questions was yes, then I already have an idea working up. If not, then it might be a little longer to update. Let me know in reviews what you want because I can't go forward without feedback! Thanks again. Love you all.**


	14. Chapter 14: The King Has Fallen

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank Ranisi123 again for beta'ing this chapter.**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: The King Has Fallen**

The tentative knocking on Castiel's door is what snapped him out of his daydream, Dean's cold, ruthless eyes still haunting Cas' every waking moment. Shaking his head to clear it, he stood up from the bed causing a slight creak.

The angel opened the door, a scowl on his face when he saw who the knocker was.

Giving him his signature puppy dog eyes, Sam shrugged sheepishly. "Cas, I'm sorry." But, Cas wasn't Dean, so the puppy dog eyes didn't mean shit.

"Did you mean it?" Castiel questioned, his voice filled with sorrow instead of anger. He furrowed his brows in curiosity as he watched the confusion cross the hunter's features.

"Did I mean what?" Sam crossed his arms, waiting for the angel to elaborate.

Leaning against the door frame, Cas looked at the youngest Winchester with pity. "When you said you wouldn't save Dean? You really did mean it. I can't think of any other reason you would just give up on him."

"I wasn't the one who gave up, Cas. He did when he took that fucking Mark!" The hunter yelled, his voice gruff. "Nobody asked him to take it and nobody asked him to hide how bad it was affecting him! But, because his answer is always 'I'm fine', nobody ever knows how bad it really is!" Sam was shaking with anger as he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"Who told him that you weren't brother's anymore, Sam? Who told him you wouldn't save him? Did you really not see that you are his whole world? That without having you as a brother, he had no one to protect?" Cas scoffed. "That was all he was living for; to protect you." Cas pressed his lips to form a thin line. Deciding he wasn't able to even look at the young hunter anymore, he slammed the door in his face.

Running a hand down his face tiredly, Sam blinked away tears as he retreated to his bedroom. The youngest Winchester knew Cas was right.

This was all his fault and he couldn't save his brother.

….

"There. Your precious angel is home safe and sound. Mind letting me go? You're wrinkling the fine Italian." Crowley quipped, grasping the Knight's wrist.

Dean lowered the King to the ground but left a firm hand on his throat, not trusting him. "You said there was a way that I couldn't be cured. Spit it out." The hunter growled, black eyes never leaving the former crossroads demon's face.

Crowley chuckled, amused at how well he can manipulate the eldest Winchester. Beckoning him forward, he grabbed Dean's head and yanked it forward so the King's hot breath was tickling the Knight's ear.

As Crowley spoke, Dean could feel himself getting more and more enthusiastic about the plan. Smirking, the Knight pulled away once Crowley had finished.

"Wow, Crowley. You were actually helpful." Dean paused, a cruel glint in his eyes. Finally letting go off the King, Dean picked up the First Blade from where he had dropped it on the floor, welcoming the rough feel. "It's a shame I still have to kill you."

Crowley looked at what was supposed to be _his _Knight with betrayal and bewilderment as if he hadn't expected this turn of events. "After I just helped you? Squirrel, trust me you don't want to do this." The King's voice was desperate as he tried to sway Dean.

The Knight chuckled darkly as he watched Crowley beg for his life with sweat dripping down his chin. Dean would bet anything the former crossroads demon never actually expected to die.

Guess he was wrong.

Dean's dull green eyes switched to black as he rested the Blade right over Crowley's heart, applying light pressure.

The King squirmed slightly before Dean slammed his left hand on the wall right next to his face, closing in to where his nose was almost touching Crowley's. "I could take my time. But instead, I'll let you off easy and just _slide," _The Knight said 'slide' with pure pleasure in his tone, "this in real quick. But if you fight it, well..." Another sinister chuckle left Dean's lips as he continued. "Then I'll chop off anything that dangles and _then _kill you."

"I love when you talk dirty. Touches me right where my bathing suit goes." The King quipped, trying to hide the fear in his voice. He cleared his throat as he saw the blood-lust in the eldest Winchester's eyes as well as the lack of humanity.

_What the hell did I do?_, the King thought as he stood up straighter, ready to meet his death.

"Keep joking. But for once, Crowley, you're not getting out of this." With one last smug smile, Dean felt the raw thrill of his blade breaking flesh, meeting bone, and then piercing the heart.

The King's eyes and mouth flashed a bright white light as the former hunter twisted the jawbone for good measure, with a malicious smile plastered on his face.

With a yank, Dean pulled out the First Blade and watched as Crowley's lifeless body fell to the floor in a heap.

Before having time to relish in his accomplishment, the Knight felt a sharp twist deep in his gut, the pain bringing him to the floor. Dean's eyes widened in shock as he coughed, his hand covered in crimson.

The eldest Winchester's head took a sharp turn to the right and back to the left before he squeezed his eyes shut, now on his hands and knees. The veins around Dean's eyes and leading up to the Mark of Cain turned scarlet, leaving dark tendrils going up his arms.

Malevolent laughter reverberated off the walls as Dean stood up, eyes black.

Except this wasn't Dean.

It was the Mark.

After killing Crowley, the Knight felt a change in his soul. The past week or so, the Mark had been gradually losing its grip on Dean, his humanity breaking through the cracks. But now, the Mark had completely taken over the former hunter.

The Knight's eyes flashed a blood red before switching to black as he picked the First Blade back up, a wicked grin creeping across his face.

With one last proud glance at Crowley's dead body, Dean disappeared from Hell with a new objective in mind.

….

**TBC**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and all the feedback! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15: Shit Gets Real

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Shit Gets Real**

Dean's dull green eyes were feral as he looked at the mutilated body on the floor. Smirking, the Knight wiped his crimson coated hands on his jeans, just adding to the layers upon layers of dried blood.

The sad thing was that it was all built up from the past day.

He had only just killed Crowley less than 24 hours ago and he was celebrating.

The former hunter ran scarlet stained fingers through his hair. Inhaling the sweet smell of copper, Dean was surprised as he heard his motel room door open abruptly.

"If it isn't the great Dean Winchester. It's a pleasure." The black-eyed stranger's words were nothing but sarcastic as he walked in the room casually.

"Niiicee meat suit." The Knight mocked, dragging out the word 'nice'. "Where'd you pick this guy up at? Comic con?" Smirking, Dean yanked the bloodied First Blade from deep inside the girl's chest that was lying motionless on the floor.

Growling, the demon's tone grew serious as he eyed the Knight with disgust. "You think you can just kill our King and then leave? It's chaos down there. And you're going to fix it." The stranger took a threatening step forward, pulling an angel blade out from his waistband.

A dark chuckle escaped Dean's lips as a deadly smile crept across his face. "I'm not ruling over a bunch of spineless dicks. You copy?" The eldest Winchester lunged forward and grabbed the demon's collar with one hand and sent him flying across the room into the wall.

Strolling over nonchalantly, the Knight hauled him up by the hair as blood dripped from the stranger's nose. "Find someone else to lead your piss poor army." Dean said cruelly, shoving the demon back to the ground.

"You left us without a leader. The least you can do is replace the one _you _killed." The stranger spat, anger burning in his now black eyes.

The eldest Winchester pursed his lips in consideration, an idea sparking in his eyes as he smiled smugly. "Maybe Abaddon had _one _good idea. Hell should have a _Queen._"

The demon's eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "What the fuck are-"

The stranger stopped mid-sentence when he realized he was talking to an empty room.

….

"Dean-o, I gotta admit I didn't think I'd get to see you again." Meg crossed her legs on the table, staring up at the Knight with shock and amusement.

"I have a favor to ask." Dean asked, a sly grin plastered on his face. He plopped down in one of the bunker's library sofas, the cushions soft and welcoming.

Meg raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly as she waited for the hunter to get on with it. "Might want to hurry. If Cas or Sam see ya, you won't be leaving."

Dean scoffed and waved his hand in dismissal. "They're the least of my worries." Scooting forward in his chair, the Knight rested his elbows on his knees, folding his rough hands together in front of himself. "Feel like taking over Hell?"

A small laugh burst from the brunette as she eyed Dean, seeing if he was serious. "I don't think Crowley would like that."

The former hunter's eyes glinted with mischief as he stared at the skeptical demon sitting across from him. "Ding dong, the dick is dead."

"And I wasn't there? Dean-o you gotta invite me to these things." With a smirk, she stood up, strolled over to Dean, and straddled him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "So what? You want me to rule as your Queen?"

The Knight looked up at Meg, entertained at the thought. "More like, I'll be the muscle. You rule alone."

"Well, that might be a little difficult." Grabbing the eldest Winchesters hands, Meg threaded her fingers through them and held them up behind his head as she leaned in close, lips barely brushing Dean's. "You'll be too human to be of much help."

Confusion crossed the hunter's features as he looked up at the clearly horny demon. "What are you-"

Before Dean could finish his sentence, he was cut off by the familiar feel of cold metal wrapping around his wrists.

The Knight looked up at the brunette with betrayal and panic as she released his now bound hands, carefully scooting off of him.

"Good work, Meg." Moving from behind the couch, Sam yanked on the same demon warded chains from before, bringing Dean down to his knees. "Welcome back, brother."

….

"Bitch." Dean spat, glaring at Meg who was standing in the corner of the dungeon. Smiling arrogantly, she crossed her arms and lazily lifted one shoulder.

The eldest Winchester was standing in the middle of the dungeon, chains secured to the floor. As he looked around at all three of his used-to-be family and friends, he began to grow excited at how well his plan was developing.

"Good thing we were the least of your worries." Sam said sarcastically, obviously enjoying the Knight's agitated state.

"Good thing we were the least of your worries." Dean mocked, hatred apparent in his tone and eyes.

"Someone's a little bitter." Cas said, eyeing the eldest Winchester carefully. "What happened to you? I thought you were better." The angel's voice was filled with sorrow as he looked at his best friend, taking in all the blood that painted his clothes. He had thought they were much closer to him being cured! Now, it looked as if Dean had been reset back to his ruthless killer settings.

"Turns out, the more 'big bads'," The former hunter said 'big bads' ironically, finding them less than half-best, "I kill, the worse I get. After killing Crowley-"

"Wait, you killed Crowley? I thought he was helping you to prevent getting cured?" Cas interrupted, brows furrowed in puzzlement.

"He was. But, after he stupidly told me how to prevent the curing, I ganked the son of a bitch." The Knight smiled with satisfaction at the recalling of yesterday's events.

Sam was struggling with wanting to give his brother a high five and wanting to strangle him. As the young hunter stared at Dean with hopelessness, he couldn't see any ounce of humanity worth saving. He just didn't have the same positive outlook that Castiel did.

"Well, no harm in trying right?" Sam removed a blood-filled syringe from his back pocket and took a step towards his brother with determination.

Dean shrugged with a knowing smile. "Right. But first," The Knight maneuvered his arms awkwardly to wear he was able to get to his flannel button-up's pocket, taking out a pocket knife, "let me spice things up."

"You're a little stuck. What do you plan on doing with that?" Sam asked, eyeing his brother suspiciously.

Eyes flashing black, cruel laughter reverberated off the walls before the former hunter spoke. "Oh, this isn't for you."

The three stared wide-eyed at Dean as they watched a dangerous smile creep across his face, the knife shining in the dim lighting. Cas putting two and two together, lunged forward just in time to watch the swift movement of the blade going hilt deep into the Knight's lower abdomen.

….

**TBC**

**Sorry jamestandpond for another mean cliffhanger. I can't help it. It's in a writer's genes to make the readers suffer a bit(: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review if you thought the chapter was good.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Boy King

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: The Boy King**

Sam froze.

He had no idea what to do because _his brother just stabbed himself._

The hunter's eyes were wide in shock until the smell hit him.

The same sweet copper scent that had made him do unthinkable things in the past.

Now that same addictive blood was coming from the wound that belonged to his brother.

"_Use his one weakness against him." _Crowley's words rang through Dean's head as he watched his brother lose his grip on reality.

Sweat began to form on Sam's forehead as he tried to calm himself down because he knew this was what Dean wanted; for him to lose control.

Sam met his brother's dark gaze and his smirking face, the Knight's laughter drowning out every sound but one: the blood pumping through Dean's veins.

"Come on, Sammy. I'll let you have a free taste." The Knight slowly pulled out the blade with his eyebrows raised, holding it out towards the youngest Winchester, watching him expectantly.

Sam swallowed hard, not even noticing Cas was resting a forceful hand on his shoulder. The youngest Winchester's eyes were locked on the crimson that was being wasted as it dripped to the floor.

"Sam, leave." The angel ordered, shoving him towards the door. The hunter shoved back twice as hard, sending Castiel stumbling into Meg.

The angel and demon watched helplessly as they saw the youngest Winchester begin to downward spiral.

Sam's feral gaze rested on Dean's smug one as he took a confident step forward.

"Here little brother. Take it." The Knight's tone was seductive as he tried to lure the youngest Winchester in.

Before Sam had even realized what he was doing, he yanked the knife from his brother's hand and ran his tongue longingly down the length of it, cleaning it completely.

The malicious laughter that occupied the room brought Sam out of his reverie as he stared at the blade in horror. Eyes widened with disgust, the knife fell to the floor with a clank.

"If you want, I'll fill a glass up for ya." Dean teased, sarcasm lacing his words.

As the cursed blood started flowing through the hunter's system, he had only one objective in mind.

"Get out." Sam hissed, turning to face the demon and angel in the corner of the room, their features twisted with fear.

"No." Cas said defiantly, taking a step towards the blood junkie.

"I'm not asking." Rushing over to Castiel, Sam gripped his trench coat collar and tossed him like a rag doll, the angel's back hitting the door.

"Cas!" Meg hurried over to the crumpled form of the angel, helping him up. Looking at the cruel smile occupying the hunter's lips, the two fled from the room, slamming the door shut behind them.

As Sam returned his glare to his brother, he felt all control leave his body. Picking up the blade that had fallen to the floor, he approached the arrogant bastard in front of him.

"This may pinch." The hunter said viciously as he gripped Dean's arm harshly, resting the edge of the knife right along his collar bone. Without further warning, Sam ruthlessly slashed it across the Knight's skin, breaking it easily.

"There ya go Sammy, I don't mind." Dean's breath hitched as Sam started sucking greedily. "Not too much, I still need some." Panic was creeping into the eldest Winchester's voice as his brother kept going, not even pausing for air.

"Alright, Sam. That's enough." Dean insisted more urgently.

By this point the hunter had shut his eyes, truly enjoying the feeling of tainted blood rushing past his lips. Sam relished the taste of sin invigorating him as he ingested more and more.

"Sammy." The Knight's vision started to blur as his blood level decreased, falling to his knees.

After what seemed like forever, Sam finally backed away, licking the access blood around his lips.

The Knight pressed his bound hands to the wound the best he could as he watched his brother with pride.

"I knew you had it in ya. How do you feel?" Dean asked, slowly rising. His lips were forming a smirk as he saw a cruel glint in his brother's eyes.

"Powerful." Sam said gruffly. He was on a high and he felt like he'd never come down.

….

"We shouldn't have left. Dean could be dead for all we know. Or Sam." The angel said, voice filled with worry as he sat at the kitchen table.

"He was going to kill you. But it has been a while; I'll go check on them." Meg said, patting Castiel's shoulder reassuringly.

As the demon made her way down the hallway, she noted the quiet pitter patter of feet that she had no doubt in her mind belonged to Cas. Smiling softly, she made her way to the dungeon.

….

The Knight snapped his fingers trying to get his brother's attention. "Alright, Sammy, we don't have much time."

"Much time to do what?" The hunter questioned as he ran his finger across the bloodied blade, licking the single digit.

"To get out of here. Meg and Cas won't let you have more blood but I will. Just undo these and we can go and get you some more." Dean could see the look of interest and excitement at the promise of more sweet crimson. Nodding enthusiastically, Sam made his way over to the Knight, the chains crashing to the floor.

Dean clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Perfect. Let's-" Before the eldest Winchester could continue, Castiel and Meg opened the door.

"Sam what are you-" The angel started. He wasn't able to get out much more before him and the brunette were flung against the wall, suspended a couple feet off the ground.

The Knight laughed as he saw the change in Sam that was taking place.

"Come on Sammy. They're not worth it." With a quick wink to the pair, Dean snapped his fingers and the Winchester brothers were gone.

….

**TBC**

**Sorry for wait! Please continue to read and review. I want to know what you thought of the change.**


	17. Chapter 17: My B

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry.**

**But once again, I'm at a loss.**

**Plus, school started so updates won't be coming quite as fast as before. **

**Please let me know if this is getting annoying and I will stop doing them.**

**How long do you guys want Sam to be buddies with Dean before he either turns on him or Cas and Meg figure out how to resolve it?**

**Half a chapter,**

**One chapter,**

**Or two or more chapters.**

**Please let me know so I can start writing. I want to get an update out relatively soon to get you guys out of suspense.**

**I am very apologetic for a false update.**

**Love you all and thanks for sticking with me.**

**~Lindsay **


	18. Chapter 18: The Dynamic Duo

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: The Dynamic Duo**

"Meg, Dean's not going to trust you." Castiel argued. They had been going over different tactics on how exactly they were going to get through to Sam and save both of the brother's from themselves.

So far they had only had one idea and to the angel it was a pretty fucking stupid idea.

Meg crossed her arms, putting on a fake hurt expression as her eyes followed the now pacing Cas. "Why do you say that? Everything I did was to help Dean. And would you sit still!" She snapped, losing patience. "It's our only plan-"

"A truly moronic plan." The angel corrected, stopping in front of her with a disapproving glare.

"Our _only _plan." She insisted, pausing briefly to meet his blue gaze. "I'm willing to take a stab at it for Dean-o. If you come up with something better, give me a call."

Before Cas could argue further, Meg was gone to go sit on her throne.

…

Dean chuckled darkly as he watched his brother drink greedily from the demon the Knight had just killed not even ten seconds ago.

A cruel smile crossed Dean's face as he tapped Sam on the shoulder, offering him the bloodied First Blade. The youngest Winchester held up one finger as if to say 'hold on' and continued with his snack.

The Knight crossed his arms as he watched with one eyebrow raised in awe. He has never seen someone use such strength and urgency when ingesting something.

But then again, Dean's never seen anyone be _this _addicted to demon blood before. He had never seen his brother relish the taste of copper as much as he had been the past few hours. The kid was practically sweating crimson.

The body crumpled to the gravel as Sam stood up, glancing down the dark alley in case any onlookers had wandered down. Moving from his spot propped against the wall, Dean approached him. "Think you've had enough?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Sam's eyes flashed black for barely a millisecond, but it was sufficient to make the Knight start to hope.

"I'm good. What now?" The youngest Winchester asked, excitement lacing his words.

With a sly grin, Dean patted Sam's shoulder roughly before leading him down farther into the alley. "Let's go practice some of those abilities of yours."

The Knight sauntered over to the fuming demon that was trapped inside of a devil's trap at the very end of the alley. Wickedness dancing in his eyes, Dean shoved his little brother forward.

Sam looked back at the elder of the two with confusion in his gaze, eyebrows furrowed. "What do you want me to do?" The hunter watched as a smirk crept across his brother's face.

"Kill him." The Knight said flatly. Nodding, Sam turned to face his target, but returning his eager eyes back once his brother cleared his throat. "_Slowly." _Dean added with raw pleasure in his tone.

The taller of the two smirked, facing his body towards the agitated demon. Sam eyed him carefully, not impressed by what he saw. He noted how this demon didn't radiate power like his brother did. Sam could _feel _power coming off of Dean in waves like nothing he has ever felt before. Whatever happened after Dean killed Crowley, it was nothing good.

Sam could tell he was losing his grip on reality. He even began to doubt if their plan was going to work. _Maybe Meg was wrong, _he thought as he raised his hand, palm facing the trapped man.

This whole thing had started with Sam thinking he could outsmart his brother.

Now he was thinking his brother had outsmarted him.

Something in the hunter's gut told him that Dean knew what Sam had been planning and was now testing him. But, Sam also knew that what was good and bad was now all muddled together.

"Come on you dick, do it." The demon spat, nostrils flaring.

Sam's lips tilted up at the corners as he began clenching his fist, twisting it slightly. "Only because you asked so nicely." The hunter said sarcastically, his voice barely audible over the demon's screaming.

The Knight glanced down the alleyway, taking his eyes off his brother for a second to make sure no one was planning on coming to the rescue.

Dean saw a quick flash of tan duck behind a dumpster. Before he could go and investigate, he heard a slight gush of wind come from behind him.

Whirling around quickly, he was greeted with Meg's smug face, staring at him with amusement.

"Hey, Dean-o. Great to see ya." Winking at the clearly pissed off Knight, the brunette eyed Sam with pity. "You're not a very good influence on that brother of yours." She commented, returning her attention to the former hunter.

"What do you want, Meg?" Dean questioned, crossing his arms casually. By his posture, Meg could tell the Knight didn't feel threatened by her whatsoever.

The brunette lazily lifted one shoulder as she took a step towards the eldest Winchester. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking my rightful position as Queen of Hell. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Meg walked around Dean to where she was behind him; stopping a couple feet away from the dumpster the Knight had studied seconds before she appeared.

The former hunter spun around to face her, only faintly registering the soft sucking sound and few grunts of enjoyment coming from behind him. "You're up to something." He reasoned, looking at her with suspicion.

Meg frowned slightly, realizing that Dean wasn't going to buy her shit. "I wanted to turn over a new leaf." Noticing the eldest Winchester's skeptical look, she sighed heavily. "I'm Team Dean now. I kicked Cas to the curb and here I am." The demon took a step towards the Knight, halting a mere inches from him. "You don't trust me, Dean?" Meg's voice dropped to pure seductiveness as she leaned in and brushed her lips across the Knight's, hesitating for only a moment before she disappeared.

Sam coughed awkwardly, causing his brother to turn around sharply, shaking his head to clear the awful memory.

Wiping his mouth clear of blood, the taller of the two raised an eyebrow. "Where to?"

Dean's lips twisted darkly as he looked at his brother with a purpose. "We give Meg a nice, warm welcome."

….

**TBC**

**Sorry for such a late update (for me anyways). School is crazy and with three AP classes, I'm super busy. I'll try to update more often and write a shit-ton on the weekends. Please continue to review, they motivate me to write.**


	19. Chapter 19: Changing Teams

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Changing Teams**

Castiel could hear Sam cough awkwardly before he looked to his brother for direction. "Where to?"

The angel shivered as chills ran down his spine at the sound of Dean's voice. "We give Meg a nice, warm welcome." It was so wicked and full of a lust for power Castiel almost couldn't believe it was really Dean. Almost.

Cas stepped out from the shadows of the dumpster once he heard the familiar gust of wind signaling someone vanishing, Meg appearing behind him shortly after.

The angel felt absolutely hopeless as he sighed heavily. "I told you, Meg. He doesn't trust you."

The brunette's eyes searched the angel's for any trace of faith. Finding none, Meg frowned deeply. "Well it's a good thing I have plan B."

…

Dean was sitting in Crowley's old office, sitting sideways in his chair with his legs resting over the arm.

"This place looks like it's straight from a catalog." Sam noted, running his rough hand across the finished wood desk.

The Knight scoffed, not hiding his disgust with the deceased king. "That's Crowley for ya."

The youngest Winchester leaned against the desk, his back to his brother. "So what are we waiting on?" His eyebrows were furrowed in curiosity, Dean not revealing the details of his plan.

"We wait for Meg. I wanna see where her loyalty lies." The Knight said simply.

"Hello boys."

Dean's lifeless green eyes glanced over at Meg before they were quickly enveloped with black. The Knight watched her as she took a few steps forward, stopping right next to Sam as she rested a hand on his shoulder squeezing lightly.

The hunter's body tensed, his mind registering that it was time.

"I'm going to go out for a," Sam hesitated as Dean smirked, knowing what his brother wanted to go do. "snack, be right back."

Sam hurried out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind him as he set out to find enough demon blood to take down a Knight of Hell.

…

"So Meg, what can I do for you?" Dean repositioned himself so he was sitting straight up in the chair, his posture relaxed as if he didn't have a care in the world.

The brunette's lips tilted up in amusement as she crossed her arms. "You're on my throne."

The Knight scoffed, standing up and sidestepping away from the chair. He gestured towards the seat with his crimson stained hands, his black gaze meeting Meg's.

The demon flicked an eyebrow up as she gracefully took a seat at her throne.

"My Queen." Dean's voice was laced with sarcasm as he did an over exaggerated bow, giving her a quick wink.

The pair's eyes turned to the door as it flew open, Sam staggering in with his face, hands, and clothing drenched in scarlet.

Without warning the hunter held out his arm with his palm facing the brunette. Meg stared at the youngest Winchester's feral gaze. The youngest Winchester's eyes darted back and forth from his brother and Meg, trying to decide who to turn on. Dean standing tall oozed confidence in the fact that his brother would stay with him.

"Sam, remember the-" Before she could finish, Meg was flung against the wall.

The thing was, Sam didn't remember the plan. At the moment, his thoughts were jumbled like alphabet soup. The hunter was struggling to sort out exactly what he was suppose to be doing but when he looked at the two people in front of him, all he saw was his older brother and a demon.

The Knight's dark laughter reverberated off the walls shocked Sam out of his reverie. Trying to blink away the haze the demon blood had left, Sam's gaze hardened as he stuck his palm out facing his brother.

"Come on, Sammy. You don't want to hurt big brother do ya? Do you remember all that bitch," Dean pointed at the demon suspended off the floor, venom in his voice, "has done? All I've ever done is protect you, Sammy. Remember who the real monster is."

That stopped Sam. In that moment, he _was _able to remember who the real monster was and it wasn't his brother. It was who his brother had become.

"Sorry, Dean. But I have to do this." The Knight went to take a step forward, but his brother's power was keeping him stationary. Growling, Dean fought hard and took a few small steps forward. Sam's face crinkled in concentration as he tried to send his brother flying into the wall but couldn't.

"Face it, Sammy." The eldest Winchester said, pain stricken words coming out in bursts. "You're out of your league." The Knight eyed his First Blade lying dauntingly on the desk, willing it to fly to his calloused hand.

Sam's focus faltered as his eyes widened at the sight of the Blade going straight into his brother's hand.

Dean gripped the knife with both hands, maneuvering it so the Blade was facing his heart.

Sam stopped pushing so hard once he realized what his brother was doing.

"Sam, that's not Dean! It never will be again." Meg's voice drifted to the youngest Winchester's ears, causing him to cringe at how true the statement was.

Even if they somehow managed to cure Dean, he would never be the same. Grief and self-pity would overcome his whole being which would be an even worse fate than death.

So Sam had a decision to make.

Either let his brother go.

Or do the selfish thing and put family above everything else.

The thing was, Sam had told Dean that he couldn't live without him and was pissed at him for the fact. But in reality, Sam couldn't live without his brother either.

"Do it. Kill me." The monster in front of him hissed, losing patience with the hunter's internal struggles.

Sam closed his eyes as he made a decision.

….

**TBC**

**Please continue to read and review. This story will be coming to end in the next few chapters.**

**Do you guys want Dean to die or not?**


	20. Chapter 20: A Fallen Brother

**Here it is, the final chapter. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy it.**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: A Fallen Brother**

_That's still your brother in there. Are you really going to kill your brother, Sam? After he's spent his whole life protecting you?_

Sam couldn't help the thoughts that were penetrating his skull as he wagered his choices.

"No." The youngest Winchester's voice was barely above a whisper as he slowly lowered his hand, freeing Dean from his power.

"Sam."

The hunter looked at Castiel with surprise, eyeing where he had appeared over by Meg, his face determined.

"Get a couple more people in here and we've got ourselves a party." Dean quipped, glancing over at his former best friend, panting hard. If he was being honest with himself, the reality that his baby brother was stronger than he first gathered frightened him. _Never should've underestimated that kid, _he thought.

"Sam, you have to kill him." The angel insisted as his blue gaze met Dean's dull green one, utter sorrow in his tone. "I'm sorry my friend, but you can't be saved."

Sam was taken aback by the matter-of-factness in the angel's tone. "No, there has to be a way-" The hunter tried to argue but Cas wasn't going to try and explain it all to the distressed youngest Winchester.

"There is no way. I'm sorry, Sam. You have to let your brother go." The angel took a step towards Sam who looked on the verge of tears. The tall hunter before him looked at Cas with shock from what he said. Then again, Castiel couldn't believe he had said it either.

"I- I can't," Sam started before he was cut off.

Cruel laughter echoed throughout the room as Dean relished in Sam's need to protect him.

The Knight's celebration was cut short as his dark gaze flickered to Sam's rising hand.

"But I have to."

"What are you-" Before the eldest Winchester could say much more, he was cut off by the First Blade slowly lifting back up to where it was a few moments ago, hovering over his heart.

"Sammy don't do this." The Knight pleaded, real emotion leaking through his tough façade. Cas looked at Sam doubtfully, not believing the young hunter had it in him to do what was necessary.

Meg and Cas shared a collective gasp as they saw Sam close his eyes, pushing his hand slowly forward.

Dean hissed in pain as the First Blade broke through his skin, going painfully slow into his chiseled chest.

It was like time was going in slow motion as the youngest Winchester squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the sounds of pain coming from his brother.

Dean's face crinkled, his eyebrows shot up in realization as the First Blade punctured his heart, crimson staining his shirt.

"I'm so sorry." Sam's voice broke as he tried to keep the tears from falling as he watched his brother fall to his knees, pulling out the First Blade and letting it drop to the floor with a thud.

The hunter lunged forward and caught Dean before he collapsed to the ground, cradling his face with both hands.

Instant regret coursed through Sam's veins as he realized what he had done.

Had he really just killed his own brother?

"Dean?" Sam said with a small trace of hope left in his voice. The youngest Winchester's eyes glistened as tears streaked down his face. "Dean? Come on, wake up."

Meg fell to the ground from her place suspended on the wall and went to make her way over to Sam before Castiel stopped her. He knew Sam needed Dean's last few moments alone.

The hunter embraced his brother, hugging him forcefully as he cried into his Dean's shoulder.

Sam almost missed the chocked response that came from the eldest Winchester.

"S- Sammy?" Blood splattered from the Knight's lips as Sam pushed his brother off of his chest, keeping both hands on his shoulders to support him.

"I'm sorry." Sam somehow managed to get out, not knowing what else to say.

When Dean opened his eyes, they were the same brilliant green color Sam had never thought he'd see again and for a moment, the young hunter let himself believe in miracles.

"Thank you." Was all that left Dean's lips before his eyes drifted shut, his breathing ceasing.

"No, come on Dean! Everything's going to be okay!" Sam yanked off his now soiled button up, pressing it frantically to his brother's chest.

"Everything has to be okay." Sam cried brokenly, not even caring about the constant stream of tears that seemed to be never ending.

Sam's desperation paused for a brief moment as Castiel put a reassuring and calming hand on the grieving hunter's shoulder. "Sam." He said with enough force to pull the youngest Winchester from his current state.

Castiel almost couldn't hear the next words Sam muttered, but felt his heart tug as he recognized the four words he uttered to his brother's dead body.

"I'm proud of us."

….

"Sam, you need to eat." Cas insisted, tapping the hunter's shoulder lightly.

It had been a week since Dean had died and after spending three days locked in the bunker's dungeon to detox, Sam had reached his limits.

"I'll eat when I'm fucking ready." Sam spat, standing up from his slouched position at the kitchen table. Storming off to his room, the youngest Winchester left behind a worried angel.

As Sam slammed the door shut, he hadn't even realized he had gone into Dean's room on accident.

The hunter felt the ability to breathe leave him as he glanced around the decorated room, his throat closing up at the threat of tears. He could practically see his brother sitting on the mattress listening to his music.

Sam slowly walked over to the bed and sat, feeling mentally drained from the past week.

Catching sight of something taped to the back of the door he had entered through, Sam rushed over to it, practically ripping it from its position.

Noting the envelope was addressed to 'Sammy', the hunter tore it open, his eyes rushing over the words.

As he reached the end of the letter, Sam could barely read what was in front of him because of his blurry vision as he took a deep breath in, rereading the letter over and over again.

_Sammy,_

_I could write a book about all the things I wish I could tell you._

_And if you're reading this, I'm either dead or have gone total Luke Skywalker on you._

_I want you to know that I've been carrying you since you were four and this past year, I lost sight of the best way to do just that._

_I thought that by sacrificing myself I was protecting you. Except now, you're all alone without your pain in the ass of an older brother to keep you safe._

_And I'm sorry for that._

_Protecting you was really the only thing I was good at, the only thing I knew. I wouldn't change that for the world Sammy, I just want you to know that._

_You were _never _a burden._

_Sammy-_

_I hope you're okay._

_I wrote you this letter back when you guys were trying to cure me._

_One time I looked in the mirror and couldn't even recognize myself. That was when I knew I didn't have much time left._

_I was supposed to keep you safe. But it seems more like lately I had been putting you in danger._

_ I had one job._

_And I screwed it up._

_I'm a selfish dick who deserves whatever ends up happening to me._

_I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry._

_Sammy, I'm sorry._

_Okay?_

_-Dean_

_P.S. Bitch_

_…..._

**THE END**

**Thanks so much for sticking with me on this long journey. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and please be sure to leave your final thoughts. **

**Also, I really want to continue writing but I'm not too good on the initial idea.**

**SO. If any of you want to give me a prompt, you can either let me know by PMing me on here or messaging me on tumblr. My tumblr is nbditsjustlindsay**

**Thanks once again for reading and I hope you'll check out my future you all.**

**~Lindsay**


End file.
